deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gray Fullbuster
Gray Fullbuster is one of the main protagonists of the anime/manga Fairy Tail. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Gray VS Ace *Gray Fullbuster vs. Bad Mr. Frosty *Esdeath vs Gray Fullbuster (By WarpStar930) *Glacius vs. Gray Fullbuster *Hamiro Musica vs Gray Fullbuster *Gray Fullbuster vs. Jin Kisaragi *Gray Fullbuster vs Kyurem (By Armagon1000) *Mitsuru Kirijo vs. Gray Fullbuster *Gray Fullbuster VS Rin Okumura *Gray Fullbuster VS Rukia Kuchiki *Gray Fullbuster VS Sasuke Uchiha (By Commander Ghost) *Sub-Zero vs. Gray Fullbuster *Weiss Schnee vs. Gray Fullbuster Possible Opponents *Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill) *Iceman (X-Men) *Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) *Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist) *Tsurara Oikawa (Nurarihyon no Mago) *Usui Horokeu (Shaman King) History Death Battle Info Background * Height: ?? (Average) * Weight: ?? (Average) * Age: ?? (Appears 16-18) * Trained by Ul, a master of Ice Make magic Magic Ice Make Magic * Mold Magic ** Caster type * Used both offensively and defensively * The user uses it to mould any objects made of their respective element (in Gray's case, ice) * Can be used to create replicas of yourself Offensive Ice Make * Ice Make: Lance: Gray extends his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy, impaling them. This makes for a powerful ranged attack. ** Ice Make: Freeze Lancer: Gray creates larger ice lances that he attacks his enemy with. * Ice Make: Hammer: Gray creates a large ice hammer that floats above his opponent before dropping on them with great force. ** Ice Make: Ice Hammer: Gray creates a giant spiked hammer made out of ice and hammers it onto the target. ** Ice Make: Ice Impact: Gray creates an intricately-designed hammer made of ice, which he brought down onto the targeted area, creating a great impact * Ice Make: Floor: Gray simply freezes the floor, which makes anyone in the area slip. Gray is also capable of freezing water with this spell and slide on the resultant floor. * Ice Make: Arrows: Gray creates one or more arrows out of ice, which is subsequently shot at high speed to enemies through the use of an ice bow ** Ice Make: Super Freeze Arrow: Using Ice-Make: Ice Geyser and standing on top of the resulting ice formation, Gray can rise up to a high point to shoot his arrow; after the shot, the speed of the arrow increases with gravity and air pressure, making this attack much deadlier than usual. * Ice Make: Battle Axe: Gray creates an axe out of ice for melee combat and swings it around him. * Ice Make: Sword: Gray creates a sword out of ice for melee combat. The sword is very durable, being capable of cutting and parrying other weapons as if it were made of metal ** Ice Make: Cold Excalibur: Gray creates a massive great-sword out of ice for melee combat. As with its smaller version, the weapon is very strong and sharp; in addition, its slashes seem capable of leaving behind large wakes of ice which can damage the opponents. ** Ice Make: Ice Bringer: Gray generates two swords of ice in his hands and rapidly moves them forward in an X motion to slash his opponent. * Ice Make: Ice Geyser: Freezing the ground in front of him, Gray creates a tower of ice spikes that impales opponents, greatly damaging them. ** Ice Make: Ice Wall: An alternative version of Ice-Make: Ice Geyser, which freezes the opponent instead of impaling them. * Ice Make: Ice Cannon: Having created a large, bazooka-like hand-held cannon, Gray fires a cannonball made of ice to deal massive damage to his opponent. ** Ice Make: Cannon: Gray crafts a small, ornate cannon from ice, with which he can use nearby rubble as ammunition to fire against his target; multiple cannons can be created and fired simultaneously * Ice Blade: Seven Strike Dance: After creating ice blades jutting back from both of his forearms, Gray displays his swordsmanship by rapidly slashing his enemy seven times. This is often used as a finishing move, causing heavy damage to the enemy. * Ice Make: Death Scythe: Gray first creates a large scythe made out of ice, and then jumps into the air. When he's high enough, he swings the scythe at his opponent * Ice Make: Gungnir: Gray releases a gigantic lance out of ice which traps the opponent in it. * Ice Make: Knuckle: Freezing the ground under his opponent, Gray creates a tower made of large ice fists which strikes his opponent * Ice Make: Saucer: Gray creates a large, spinning ice disk, capable of cutting through like a buzz-saw, which he launches at his target * Ice Make: Fishnet: Gray releases an icy wind from his hands, which takes on a fishnet-like shape, and allows him to freeze his opponent * Ice Make: Crescent Blades: Gray fires a barrage of crescent-shaped ice projectiles, allowing him to attack multiple targets at once. * Ice Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance: Gray creates a large number of big Ice Swords, which he can command to attack one or more enemies. * Ice Make: Thieving Hand: Gray forms a hand out of ice, which resembles a human hand; sporting five fingers and a palm. The hand's long branch enables Gray to sneakingly steal items, such as small bottles, without the owners noticing. * Ice Make: Vambrace: Gray creates a large gauntlet-like sculpture made of ice around their arm, in order to dramatically enhance their throwing strength and speed. * Ice Make: Silver: Summoning his Ice Devil Slayer Magic, Gray boosts the power of his Ice-Make. Gesturing with his right hand, he is then able to freeze a humongous area in front of him. This Spell allowed him to easily freeze and destroy Ajeel Ramal's Sand Golem. Defensive Ice Make * Ice Make: Block: Gray uses one hand to create a big block of ice that is able to block incoming attacks * Ice Make: Shield: Gray creates a large shield made of ice in front of him, whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a flower, which shields everything behind it. Originally, Gray's shield was identical in appearance to Ur's. When fighting Rufus, however, it took a new unique shape, reminiscent of both Ur's and Lyon's shield. * Ice Make: Prison: Gray creates a large square cage out of ice to trap opponents. * Ice Make: Clone: Gray creates a copy of himself made out of ice. The copy is perfectly identical to him, being revealed as made of ice only after a close, careful inspection, and thus coming in useful to avoid enemy attacks or to create a distraction for Gray to attack on his own. Gray has shown the capability to form at least two copies at a time. * Ice Make: Rampart: Gray creates an extremely massive and high wall out of ice, which can stop his opponents in their tracks, but uses up a lot of Magic. * Ice Make: Grappling Hook: Gray creates two four-pointed grappling hooks with chains connected with the Ice-Make auras around his hands, which can be used to hold grasp of higher surfaces or objects, allowing him to lift himself * Ice Make: Cocoon: Gray surrounds his body with a cocoon of ice, which has spikes jutting outwards, to protect himself from enemy attacks. It has a similar purpose to Ice-Make: Shield but protecting Gray on every side instead of one. It's unknown, though, if this spell is durable like its standard counterpart. * Ice Make: Platform: Gray creates a platform of ice for which he can use to maintain his footing. Multiple platforms can be made, and can also be used as a means of giving himself the necessary momentum to perform a powerful follow-up attack Miscellaneous Ice Make * Ice Make: Stairs: Gray makes stairs out of ice so that he can get to previously unreachable places. The stairs, despite the nature of the material composing them, don't seem to be slippy at all. * Ice Make: Slide: Gray makes a slide out of ice so that he can get to previously unreachable places. The first time Gray used this was to find Lyon. * Ice Make: Kite: Gray creates a kite under which allows him to fly in the air. * Ice Make: Key: Gray is able to create an identical key to that of the Dragon Chain Cannon's device made of ice. Ice Devil Slayer Magic * Lost Magic ** Caster-type * Received from his father, Silver. * Used both offensively and defensively. * Gives the user characteristics of a demon. * Powerful enough to permanently freeze an entire Fire Dragon with little effort. * Can instantly freeze. * Makes the user immune to ice attacks. * Makes the user immune to Curses. * Allows Gray to obtain information about a demon simply by looking at them. * Gray can combine his Ice Devil Slayer and Ice Make Magic. Ice consumption * Can eat any type of ice except ice that he himself has produced. Gray's Ice Devil Slayer attacks * Rage of the Ice Demon: Gray releases a large beam of cold air, ice and (seemingly) snow from his mouth, directing it towards his target. * Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword: Gray creates an ethereal long sword from his palms that he uses to slash at his opponent(s) with, inflicting a deep cut into his opponent's body severely damaging them and having the added effect of freezing his target(s) solid. Gray was shown using this spell which was shown to be powerful enough to defeat the Etherious and Nine Demon Gates member Tempester in his Etherious Form with a single strike. * Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow: Gray creates an intricate bow made of ice and fires an arrow from it at high speeds. When the arrow makes contact, it turns into a spiky array of ice that heavily damages the target's body. The spell was shown to greatly damage the pseudo-leader of Tartaros: Mard Geer Tartaros. * Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Fist: The user, after using Ice-Make to mould and shape the ice from True-Ice Kamui, creates a pair of destructively powerful gauntlets with the same properties as the aforementioned spell, and punches their desired target. This spell was powerful enough to defeat Invel Yura of the Spriggan 12. ** This spell has unholy properties that allow it to freeze even those who are immune to the effects of ice and the cold. * Other unnamed Ice Devil Slayer attacks. Iced Shell * Permanently freezes the opponent in exchange for the user's life. * Only used as an ultimate last resort. * Gray fakes an Iced Shell to scare opponents into thinking he'll use it on them but he doesn't actually do it. Expert Weapons Specialist * Gray has displayed considerably great ability in wielding the weapons produced by his Ice-Make spells. He is very skilled in swordsmanship with his constructed ice swords of various forms and sizes and is also more than capable of wielding other types of bladed weapons. He has also shown to be adept at marksmanship, using his ice bow to shoot arrows from great distances with pinpoint accuracy. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant * Gray possesses great skill in hand-to-hand combat, first seriously shown when, despite his grievous wounds, he managed to overwhelm Lyon when the latter angered him in battle and generally displayed in a comical way during his scuffles with Natsu. He is capable of packing powerful punches and kicks, and he often employs unarmed combat in conjunction with his Ice-Make spells to gain the upper hand in battle. Enhanced Durability * Gray has also displayed tremendous durability during battle. He managed to continue fighting after being hit by boiling water, he survived Fukurou's stolen fire attacks and endured several dozen energy blasts from Bickslow's dolls before passing out. He also took the blasts from four lightning Lacrima from the Thunder Palace, despite having just recovered from previous injuries. Enhanced Agility * Gray has shown on different occasions to be very fast and agile. During his fight with Bickslow in an alleyway, he displayed enough acrobatic prowess and strength to move several meters in the air by jumping from one wall to the other. He was also able to avoid some of Racer's attacks despite his overwhelming speed. Enhanced Strength * Gray has proven himself to possess considerable physical strength, having been shown capable of lifting an enormous amount of large wood beams all by himself, despite subsequently being crushed under them due to distraction.He was also able to lift Lucy while both of them were stuck in a quicksand-like trap and to throw her away several meters up in the air, as well as to shatter the section of a stone wall with a single punch sideways. Weaknesses * Magic Reserve is the equivalent of a Wizard's health. * Can't eat ice that he himself has produced. Feats * Gray's power rivals Natsu's. * Defeated his rival Lyon twice. * Defeated Sabertooth's Rufus, a Memory Make Wizard. * Defeated Oracion Seis' Racer, a Wizard with the ability to move incredibly fast. * Defeated Ultear, the leader of Grimoire Heart's 7 Kin of Purgatory and a Wizard who could control the time of objects rendering Gray's Ice magic nearly useless. * Defeated his father Silver, the Ice Devil Slayer who was immune to Gray's Ice Make. Silver would eventually pass down his Devil Slayer magic to Gray. * Survived the ultimate Curse, Memento Mori. * Defeated the demon Mard Geer, the King of the Underworld and the master of the Tartaros Dark Guild. * Defeated Invel Yura of the Spriggan 12, 12 powerful Wizards that are more powerful than anyone in Ishgar. Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Protagonist Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Magic Users